


When worlds collide

by orphan_account



Series: Teen Wolf Crossover [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossover, FBI Stiles, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Magic, Malec, Non Magic Magnus, Team Up, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 03:43:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12050577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Take a Shadowhunter and a Warlock, throw in a werewolf and a mundane...shake and see what happens.





	1. Chapter 1

"The mundane is here," Jace announced as Stiles walked up the hallway, still dressed in a white shirt and black slacks from a day at the FBI office.

"Oh I just love it when you call me that," he said with a coquettish wink.

"Isabelle, raven haired beauty, light of my life!" He took Izzy dramatically by the hand and dipped her in his arms, a gentle kiss placed to her cheek.

"Could you not hit on my sister please?" Alec deadpanned, "or me…. or my boyfriend…" he added as Stiles turned a sultry look on each of them In turn.

"Aww! You suck the fun out of everything Alec!" Stiles sulked, before turning to Magnus, straightening his back formally and taking a deep bow, "Your High Warlock-ness, an honour to be illuminated by your majestic presence as always."

"The pleasure as always is _**mine**_ Mr. Stilinski," Magnus returned the bow with a shake of hands, a reciprocated playfulness between them.

Magnus loved Shadowhunters, one more than the others obviously, but there was always a hint of restraint lurking between the surface with them. Stiles had no such restraint.

They didn't see him often, there was rarely a need for Alec to call in a favour from his mundane friend at the FBI. Alec had almost choked over the word as he explained the unlikely friendship they had struck up one particularly miserable summer. Alec banished to a mundane camp as punishment for insolent behaviour. Magnus could see that despite the bickering there was a true fondness between them.

Alec had regaled him with stories many nights as they lay together. Telling him how Alec had been a stoic shoulder to cry on when Stiles had shared about the loss of his mother, how Stiles had helped knock down some of Alec's walls, showing him that it was ok to break the rules now and then.

They'd stayed in touch here and there over the years, neither letting the other in on the more supernaturally inclined aspects of their lives. Until one day a few years back when they had run into each other at a crime scene. Stiles had stared Alec down, gun drawn, Alec's sereph blade glowing before him illuminating runes that Stiles shouldn't be able to see…. but did. They'd talked a lot that night, secrets exposed until they truly knew each other this time.

"So, how can I bestow my FBI awesomeness on you today?" Stiles asked, no hint of modesty.

"Actually, I think this is probably more of a personal one," Izzy explained, piquing Stiles interest as they headed to the Ops centre. "There was a forsaken attack last night and we found this this." She cast her hand over the console and a perfectly rendered image of a gun appeared in front on them. A name emblazoned on the barrel.

"Argent." Stiles said, it coming out almost as a curse, " my favourite brand of psycho …. wonderful."

"We know you have a history so we figured you should know," Jace explained.

"Thanks, I'll call Chris and let him know that his dad has moved his base of operation to New York…::"

"There's more." Izzy said as she pulled up the autopsy report.

"Oh goody." Stiles sighed. There was always more when Gerard Argent was concerned.

"This wasn't just _**any**_ forsaken, it had been manipulated somehow… it had the DNA of several supernatural creatures in its system…"

"What, like it ate them?" Alec questioned.

"No… like it _**was**_ them… it was less forsaken and more….."

"Chimera." Stiles suggested, this wasn't the first time he'd been on the receiving end of one Gerard's failed experiments after he'd resurfaced a few years ago. "This is gonna take all hands on deck." Stiles said.

"Yeah about that." Alec continued, voice stilted as though he had some news to break but didn't want to, "we've been in touch with another outside source about this…."

"Are you cheating on me with a another mundane Alec?" Stiles laughed.

"Not exactly….. we've um… we've been talking to someone you know actually….. Derek hale."

"Why do you have to hurt me like this?" Sarcasm laced every word but the look in Stiles' eyes showed his true thoughts on the matter. Derek Hale was still a touchy subject. Alec shrugged in apology.

"So what you're telling me is that Derek hale is coming here, to New York… to the institute?"

"Yeah. Is that gonna be a problem?" Jace asked, not knowing the finer details of their complicated history like Alec did.

"Well that depends…"

"On what?" Magnus asked.

"On whether or not you actually want him to help you or not… one look at me and all bets are off.."

"I thought you two were friends." Izzy said.

"Friends?… Barely functioning ex-partners in crime with benefits…. uh the jury's out on that one…." Stiles said, waving his hands from side to side like he was balancing a scale.

"Well I think the verdict is about to come in…." Jace cut in, "the werewolf is here."

Stiles closed his eyes, bracing himself before casting a long look down the room. He could feel the heat of Derek's thousand yard stare already. Things had not ended well.

He stood back as the introductions took place, not trusting himself to hold his tongue but finding himself oddly lost for words as Derek approached him.

"Stiles," he said, arms folded over his broad chest. Muscles barely contained by the short sleeves.

"Sourwolf," Stiles replied. Derek's reaction to that sole word would tell him exactly where he stood.

A soft crinkle of the eye and turned up smile and things were fine. A furrowed brow and clenching of the jaw and he was in trouble.

' _Yeah… this isn't going to be fun'_ Stiles thought as the answer revealed itself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't take it personally Simon,"Stiles said as the vampire's joke fell flat, " Derek is about as repressed as pre-Magnus Alec. The seas would boil and lightening would crack across the sky if even one ounce of laughter dared grace those sumptuous lips."

Derek glared, arousal coursing through him as the word sumptuous infiltrated his brain. There were plenty of sumptuous things about Stiles too but that didn't bear thinking about right now.

"Hey!" Alec elbowed Stiles in the ribs, offended by the repressed remark.

"Relax Alec, nobody thinks you're _that_ uptight anymore," Stiles added in a backhanded compliment.

"Well thanks I guess."

Alec pulled up a map of the city, Magnus brushing his arm slightly as they stood shoulder to shoulder discussing possible options, whispering under their breath. They weren't intentionally keeping the others at arms length it was just something they did, they worked well that way. Derek watched in silence, yearning for a closeness like that, knowing that he could have had that with Stiles, if he'd allowed it.

He took in the look of determination on Stiles' face, brow furrowed in concentration, tongue peeking out as he chewed a pencil, twirling another in his hand unconsciously. He'd seen Stiles in various states, blood spattered and fearful, laughing, with a deserving cockiness to his eye, blissed out, lying wrapped up in his bed. But _this_ , Stiles in his element like this, showing the world that he was a force to be reckoned with, this is what he'd craved every second they had been apart.

"I've got an idea," Stiles shouted seemingly out of nowhere taking the room by surprise. "Alec come to the armoury with me a sec while I explain."

Alec looked up in agreement, absentmindedly sharing a parting kiss with his boyfriend before he left the table. Magnus caught Derek staring, seeing more in that longing look than Derek had meant to expose.

"So, Mr. Hale, how are you enjoying your time here at the Institute?" Magnus formed a triangle with his hands as he spoke, arms resting loosely in front of him.

"It's an _experience_." Derek said shortly but with no edge.

Magnus tilted his head to the side and smiled in agreement. He took in the werewolf before him, trying to reconcile him with the image Stiles had painted for them many a time over a few too many cocktails. He got the feeling that Stiles hadn't given the werewolf's big heart the justice it deserved.

"Well I know Alec is very grateful for your time here, especially considering…." he stopped short sensing dangerous ground.

 _'Considering stiles is here and you monumentally fucked up'_ Derek's head filled in the gaps.

"Gerard Argent is a monster that has to be stopped. I had no other choice."

"Quite... shall we go and see what's taking them so long" Magnus suggested, an sense of unease lingering in the air now.

**X X X**

Magnus held out a hand to stall Derek in the hallway as they heard a playful bickering from inside the armoury. Magnus rarely got to see this side of Alec and felt a small thrill at the harmless voyeurism.

"OK fine, I admit it, it's a good plan but you're staying _here_ Stiles. I can't be babysitting you all day." Alec caved in exasperated.

"Oh blow me Alec, we're literally the same age. And I'm in the FBI, I know how to handle myself," Stiles let his tone drop lewdly on the end of _that_ sentence.

"The thought of you handling anything more dangerous than a stapler literally fills me with dread." Alec joked.

"Whatever … and I take back the offer, you'd probably only enjoy getting a piece of me anyway."

"We're not 12 anymore Stiles. If you're trying to get a rise out of me with the gay stuff, you'll have to come up with some new material."

"Oh hell yeah I could get a rise out of you." Stiles flirted.

"Jesus, it's still always about sex with you." He said as Magnus and Derek rounded the corner but standing at a distance in the doorway.

"Given that the only sex I've had for the last year and a half is with myself, then yeah, damn right it's always about sex with me!"

Derek choked on his tongue at the thought of Stiles being intimate with himself. That he'd not been with anyone else since Derek had so unceremoniously cast him out that night.

Alec let out a muffled laugh, "I think he heard you."

"I know perfectly well that he heard me, who's benefit do you think this conversation is for? …. I mean Derek, seriously, a year and a half untouched and unloved, my poor heart can't take the loneliness anymore" he acted out with a Shakespearian level of drama, hoping to make a point. He and Derek didn't make sense, Stiles knew that but damn did _he_ not care.

"Play nice children. We don't want to go into this fight short a werewolf pair of hands." Magnus scolded.

Stiles wasn't one to miss an opportunity when he saw one and whispered languidly, "Oh yeah? I bet you can do some pretty great things with _your_ hands."

"Stiles! " Derek and Alec called out in mutual outrage and frustration.

"Jeez! As if I'd really make a play for Magnus … We know there's only one supernaturally inclined guy in this room that floats my boat…. and please, Magnus can't even see me for the heart eyes he's shooting in Alec's direction. Give me a break…. as if … really." He muttered to himself under his breath. Why were they all taking him so seriously today, Stiles was a flirt, they all knew that.

"Please will you just put him out of his misery!" Alec pleaded to Derek as if they'd known each for more than the few hours they actually had, "I'm 1000% sure I can't take much more of this"

Derek raised an eyebrow as he shrugged his shoulders, "he's your friend, your problem."

"I think you struck out Alec my boy, sucks for you!" Stiles opened his mouth to spew more double entendres to mask the pain of Derek inferring that they weren't friends but was stopped by a large hand covering his mouth and most of his face.

"Hey, hands off unless you mean it!" He said elbowing Derek in the groin.

Derek would've retaliated but the sensation of Stiles skin beneath his hand had knocked him for six. Derek could read more into Stiles statement if he wanted to… _'if I_ _mean what?_ ' But now wasn't the time. "Oh for the love of god!" he sighed. Stiles was _still_ talking….

"I'm more of an agnostic actually… Shadowhunters, angels and demons aside that is…."

Magnus just smirked to himself in the corner enjoying the show. He didn't think they had noticed but this was the longest interaction Stiles and Derek had had all day and the scornful tension was dissolving with every word, replaced with a decidedly more sexual kind.

"Will you get out of here before I …."

"Yeah yeah, teeth… throat… the whole 9…I got your number big guy!" Stiles waived off the threat.

"I can't be here anymore," Alec sighed, leaving the room and dragging Stiles with him, "I actually think I'm gonna need a healing rune to get over this conversation…. so thanks for that."

"That mouthly little shit is gonna be the death of me." Derek said in a rare moment of vocalisation.

"Well I think we both know you enjoy it," Magnus rebutted bluntly, "you've got walls built up, I've been there, but give the guy a chance, maybe he'll surprise you."

"I don't like surprises"

"You will …." Magnus' voice echoed lyrically down the corridor.

"Well shit," Derek mused, standing alone in the armoury, "here we go again."


	3. Chapter 3

"You're not actually letting him come are you?" Derek asked Alec as they suited up in the ready room. He knew Stiles could handle himself in a fight, he'd seen it enough times but his default setting was to want Stiles to stay in safety.

"He _**can**_ speak for himself you know!" Stiles pouted.

"Yeah don't I know it." Derek snarked, congratulating himself when Stiles just fixed him with a ' _you're an_ _asshole_ ' face. He seldom made Stiles lost for words.

"Ordinarily I wouldn't let a mundane come along," Alec explained, " but this is Stiles, he can look after himself and besides you know he'd just follow us anyway..."

Stiles crossed his arms and tilted his head in an ' _ha, I_ _told you so_ ' gesture.

"Ok fine, but you're gonna have to learn to control your impulses Stiles. I can't be running after you every 5 seconds when you do something stupid." Derek warned,

"Yeah, cos _'running after me_ ' is something you do _all_ the time?" Stiles chided, once hurt feelings resurfacing, "and I haven't called you in the last year and a half have I?... that's some pretty serious impulses being controlled right there thank you _very_ much!"

Derek swallowed, not knowing what to say, no surprise there. He and Stiles had never really been dating so it wasn't like they had actually 'broken up' or anything, but not hearing from him in all that time _had_ still been painful. A pain he'd bought on himself admittedly, and sure, he wasn't naïve enough to think that it had been easy on Stiles either, but hearing him say that he'd wanted to reach out but hadn't bought up unresolved issues he wasn't ready to address.

"I never want to fight with you like that," Alec told Magnus, resting his head on the Warlock's shoulder from behind. The Soul Sword incident had long been resolved but seeing Derek and Stiles at each other's throats bought back memories of their time apart.

"And we never will Alexander," Magnus stretched an arm back to cradle Alec's head gently.

They were in a good place now, and despite some minor tantrums and bickering here and there, Magnus knew that nothing would shake them apart that badly again. Not now they knew the pain of being apart.

**X X X**

The unlikely band of brothers staggered wearily back into the Institute, Magnus slung limply between Alec and Derek, an arm over each shoulder as they dragged him to a chair.

"Would you watch the jacket?" He jested making light of the situation to sooth Alec's fraying nerves. The creature had caught him off guard, swiping a kanima venom fingernail across his neck before he'd had chance to react, paralysing him instantly.

"I'm _fine_ Alexander." He said feeling Alec's thumb caressing his hand as the paralysis lessened.

Stiles paced the Institute floor with a frenetic energy he couldn't shake, tapping his hands together over and over for the need of something to do. Derek took a breather in the corner, Magnus wasn't heavy but they'd carried him a long way and he didn't have the benefit of runes to bolster his recovery the way Alec did.

"Ugh guys, I think something's wrong" Stiles' voice waivered slightly as his pacing stalled. He'd just caught his reflection in the smooth surface of one of the computer screens and it was _not_ right.

"Everything about you is wrong Stiles," Derek snarked thinking Stiles was exaggerating as usual. He didn't have the patience for his dramatics right now.

"Well, thanks for that powerful observation your grumpiness, but I think we have an actual real life problem this time," he said, turning to reveal Magnus' cat eyes staring out from the wrong body, "and I don't think my usual tactic of ignoring it is gonna help"

"Wait, are you…?" Alec panicked, hand lifting from Magnus momentarily as he looked back and forth between the two.

"Relax," Stiles calmed him, knowing all about the previous body swap fiasco, "you still get to take your magically delicious boyfriend home with you at the end of the night, I'm just guessing he's a little more delicious than magic at the moment."

"That's not possible" Magnus panicked, clicking his now agile fingers repeatedly trying to ignite his magic but falling. He had to look away as his own eyes looked back at him. Stiles ducked his head sensing this wasn't a side of him that he liked to share. He'd have to learn how to control that.

"Yeah, well sorry to break it to ya buddy but impossible shit happens to me pretty much all the time." Stiles sighed. "Nothing to say big guy?" He asked Derek, who was watching silently arms folded. "Figures…."

"I'm _thinking_ Stiles," Derek snapped, his fear for Stiles coming out as anger as usual, "maybe if you did that everyone once in a while instead of rushing in head first we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"Oh right, so I was just supposed to _let_ that Magnus get eviscerated by that thing..he's immortal….not invincible.. how about no?"

Stiles reflected on what had happened, could he have made another choice? Magnus had been paralysed by kanima venom as the creature approached him, lightening sparking from it's finger tips. God knows what Argent had mixed up in that cocktail!

Magnus has been defenceless, unable to ignite his magic with frozen hands. The others were battling literal demons of their own, no… putting himself between Magnus and the creature had been the only choice. His leg ached where the electricity had coursed through him into Magnus. The creature had landed one strike before swiftly receiving one of Alec's arrows to the head. How could he have known that something like this would happen?

 _'Are you serious'_ he asked himself. _'This is_ _ **you**_ _we're taking about. Why_ _ **wouldn't**_ _something like this happen?'_

"What _kind_ of impossible stuff?" Magnus enquired, desperately clutching at straws for any explanation as to how this could have happened. Feeling returning to him more and more now.

"You know just … stuff….." Stiles said, his now laid back tone hiding a deeper disgust for the memories he rarely shared, ""um… I got drowned in a magical ritual…. possessed by a 1000 year old spirit …. erased from existence for a bit…. just a typical Friday night in beacon hills."

Alec's eyes widened as Stiles rattled off a litany of abuses that would send any other mundane he knew running for the hills, but here he was, still running back into the supernatural fray whenever they called him. Casting a look at Derek he found an equally awe inspired and concerned face staring Stiles down.

"Oh and there was the mountain ash that one time right Derek… you remember right?"

"Yeah Stiles, I remember." Derek answered, his tone soft, earning him a _'what's the matter with you look'_ from Stiles.

"Mountain Ash?" Magnus' interest was piqued, "you created a mountain ash circle?"

"Yeah, but it was more of a fluke than anything." Stiles downplayed.

"You're a spark….?" Magnus questioned more than told,

"Oh not you too? Deaton is always harping on about that, look if I was some kind of magical creature don't you think I'd know about it?" Stiles asked incredulously.

"A spark? …. I've never heard of that." Alec interjected. Derek just listened intently, he'd heard Deaton's stories in the past too but he thought they were just that… stories.

"Well I'm not surprised Alexander, very few have…. the _Clave_ saw to that." Magnus explained, " a spark is a mundane who, although they don't possess abilities of their own are able to siphon supernatural energy from those around them."

"Why would your Clave keep that a secret?" Derek asked, despite being filled in on the politics earlier, he was still getting used to the idea of some all powerful governing body ruling the actions of people like him.

"Are you kidding?" Stiles blurted out, earning a glare, " a human without angel _**or**_ demon blood but able to use those kind of powers. That's something that the Clave doesn't know how to control and it terrifies them… but it's not me…" he added matter of factly, "I'm just regular old Stiles who got hit with the magical whammy ...again…."

They all looked at him, none of them really believing that, in truth he didn't himself and it scared the crap out of him.

"So uh, Magnus," Stiles said discretely as he took a seat next to the former Warlock, and pointing to his eyes "how do I turn this off?"

"You don't," Magnus said, "but you can _hide_ it."

"Hey, it's not like that," Stiles reassured, he didn't want Magnus thinking Stiles was ashamed or embarrassed by them. "I think they're awesome, but I get the feeling you don't share this side of yourself with just anyone so..."

"Very astute Mr. Stilinksi" Magnus smiled, appreciating the understanding as he talked Stiles through gaining a modicum of control.

Derek and Alec looked on, each worrying about the men in front of them that they weren't able to help.

Stiles turned to look at them, his own brown eyes now meeting theirs. " I'm guessing I'm not gonna be leaving the Institute anytime soon right?... Any chance of a shower and a fresh pair of clothes?"

"Sure, you can take my room while you're here, I stay at Magnus' most nights… Derek if you're staying too I can find a room for you?…." Alec offered, giving Magnus a reassuring hug at the same time and a look that said, " _we'll talk later?_ "

Derek nodded in acceptance of Alec's offer and cracked his neck, stealing a glance at Stiles. He was putting up a good front as always but he wasn't taking this well either. He wanted to reach out to him but he'd lost that right.

"Ooh, shacking up with the BF Alec, cosy" Stiles put his sarcastic defences back up as Alec showed him to his room.

"Don't think I won't kick your ass Stiles" Alec warned harmlessly as their voices drifted away.

"I'm sorry this is happening to you," Derek attempted to comfort Magnus as they were left alone.

"Thank you Derek, I can't say that it's pleasant but I'll manage…." Magnus cast a look down the empty hallway, he didn't want to talk about his feelings about all this right now.

" The magic won't harm him. He can't turn it off but he doesn't have to _use_ it, if he keeps it dormant his life will be much as it was before, it may even fade entirely..." Magnus felt a small sense of loss at that idea. Granted _he_ didn't have the magic now anyway, but the thought that it could be gone entirely was upsetting. "If he's careful he may be able to learn control in time but for now he should avoid anything too big. "

"Why are you telling _me_ all this?"

"He'll need a friend to help no matter what path he chooses."

"He has you and Alec to help him,"

"Yes, but that's hardly the same," Magnus offered, "you're a werewolf so you understand the importance of an anchor. Whether you're willing to accept it or not you're the one he needs to help him through this. His anchor, for lack of a better word, if not magically then emotionally... and I suspect that he's yours."

"My anchor is anger," Derek denied,

"I saw you during the fight... Your anchor is _love_ Derek, you might deny that both to him and yourself but it doesn't change the fact that you _**do**_ love him."

"I don"t," Derek refused,

" _Everyone_ falls in love Derek… even Shadowhunters." He joked knowing Derek wouldn't understand but needing to lighten his own melancholy mood, "it's ok to be vulnerable"

Magnus had learned that lesson when he let Alec through his own walls and he had never regretted it… although this new vulnerability…. his lack of magic… that was different and it scared him.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh Holy hell!" Stiles said with a start as he came out of Alec's bathroom still wet, dressed only in some cargo pants, to see The Warlock, Shadowhunter and the Werewolf camped out in the room.

 _'That sounds like the beginning of a bad joke'_ he laughed to himself. "You know there's this thing…. privacy... people give it to other people … give it a try maybe?"

"You shouldn't be left alone right now," Magnus explained, "I thought it best I be on hand just in case."

""Ok, fine so **you** in here I get…..Alec might self combust if he get's more than five feet from you, so yeah, get that too….but why did Derek join the party." He asked no one in particular, taking in the crossed armed glare the werewolf was giving him. He wasn't stupid, he knew that somewhere very deep down under a stack of issues that Derek cared about him, but that didn't mean he was above wanting to hear him say it.

Derek barely even registered the question, the rivulets of water dripping from Stiles' neck had him unabashedly captivated. His eyes followed the droplet as it ran down his chest, stopping abruptly when it met a fresh pink scar stretching across Stiles' pale skin….that hadn't been there when he'd last had the privilege of this view.

""What the hell is that?" Derek asked, voice thick with frustration masking fear. Who or what had hurt Stiles?

""It speaks," Stiles mocked, "it's none of your business is what it is." Seriously, he didn't need this right now.

""Looks like a bullet wound to me," Alec said matter of factly, missing the point of Stiles' deflection entirely, his brain too worried about Magnus to process much else. Stiles' face screamed 'traitor' at him and he knew his mistake.

""You got _shot_?…..why the hell didn't you tell me?" Derek demanded,

"Why the hell _would_ I tell you Derek?"

"...Because I ... I care about you Stiles, god, you _know_ that, ...damn it, are you happy now you made me say it?"

"Ecstatic," Stiles bit sarcastically, he shouldn't have to _make_ Derek say it. An awkward silence fell on the room.

"Well, you _should_ have told me." Derek said sullenly, embarrassed at revealing his feelings in such a spectacularly stunted fashion. In front of strangers no less.

"Oh, right, how was that supposed to go? ...Was I supposed to call you up and be all like, "Hey, Yo Derek, how's the last year and half been treating you. I wouldn't know seeing as the last time I saw you, you were kicking me out of your place half naked because I dared to suggest we go on _actual_ date some time..., you know, instead of treating me like your own personal booty call… oh yeah, funny thing, I got shot and almost died today…it's Stiles by the way…Peace out man."

Stiles chest heaved as he finally took a breath, only making the scar more prominent. Derek felt guilt, fear, and longing mix together sickeningly in the pit of his stomach. Damn Stiles, he always knew how to put him in his place, stealing all the words in the room with his unfiltered rhetoric so that there was none left for Derek to say what he so desperately needed to say.

"I want my hoodie back by the way,…you know the red one's my favourite" Stiles said petulantly trying to calm himself down, feeling Alec and Magnus' eyes bore into him as blue flames now flickered gently over his hands.

Stiles shook his hands instinctively trying to put out the magic _he_ hadn't had any say in putting there. As his breathing calmed the flames dispersed and he looked at Magnus, cat eyes shining through for a split second, before he reforged his control.

"Perhaps we should start with some research," Magnus suggested calmly, trying to exude a calming tone. Research was safe, getting worked up like this wouldn't help Stiles.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Stiles' voice was muffled as he pulled on a shirt, "….wait hold on…" He stalled, "as awesome as I am, research duty is gonna have to be on you guys, I dropped a contact in the shower … I can't read for shit right now."

"You wear…..?"- _Glasses_. The last word stilled in Derek's mouth as Stiles fixed him with a _''don't even start with me right now'_ look. Derek clenched his arms tighter around himself. If he'd ever let Stiles stay the night, he would've known this seemingly common place fact about him.

""Hey crazy idea, do you think maybe I could, you know, _conjure_ some up." Stiles asked, research was his jam and he needed to be able to help.

"I don't think that's wise." Magnus discouraged, Stiles spontaneous ignition of the magic just now had him concerned. "The magic can be addictive, if we're not planning on having you keep it, for the moment at least, then you should try not to use it at all. If it comes to it that... that the situation can't be reversed then I will gladly teach you all I know."

Silence once again fell heavily on all of their shoulders at the magnitude of Magnus' words... ' _if the situation can't be reserved_ '

"Oh wait," Alec said, a practical thought breaking the silence, "you left your backpack here last time... after the ..."

"Let's not talk about that..." Stiles cringed. He'd left the Institute practically running after he'd walked into the wrong room and got an eyeful of Jace and Clary up to things that he never wanted to picture again. He wasn't usually the prudish sort but the looks of pure horror on all faces concerned in that moment had called for a swift exit.

"I think it's in the corner somewhere, I've been meaning to give it back to you but things have been kind of busy round here..."

""Hah, yes..." Stiles exclaimed, as he rummaged around in the bag Alec had dug out, extracting a pair of dark rimmed glasses. True his hand had grazed the box his spare contacts were in too but he didn't feel like tempting fate with eyes that weren't his and besides any excuse to try and get a rise out of Derek. Maybe Derek's reaction to finding out that Stiles wore glasses was because the sexy librarian look was secretly his thing...

' _Oh yeah, I can definitely work with this.'_ Stiles thought as he slipped on the glasses and caught Derek's eye, a raw intensity there that had heat pumping through his veins. Stiles had to force himself to look away.

For all his bravado and dirty talk, that kind of hunger coming from Derek always caught him off guard. After their last tumultuous encounter almost 2 years ago, he hadn't ever expected to see it again.

Alec caught sight of the exchange and smirked knowingly. He'd shared many a look with Magnus in the early days. Looking at Magnus now, he felt an uncontrollable protectiveness over him.

Stiles sloped quietly out of the room, Derek hot on his heels, he wasn't leaving Stiles alone until he knew he was going to be ok.

"Well who knew this was all it would take to get you alone in my bedroom," Alec joked, rubbing the spot next to him on the bed in invitation.

Magnus smiled, a small shake of the head, " I think we manage perfectly well in mine."

Alec took Magnus by the hand, holding his face with the other, searching deep into his eyes, "are you ok?"

Magnus let out a weary sigh, he was exhausted. Without the magic pulsing through his veins he felt every second of the centuries he had lived. "I'm tired, but I'll be fine."

"Will you?" Alec's question was simply put, but Magnus heard the deeper meaning in the words… "" _A warlock without magic….what did that mean?"_

"I don't know," Magnus confessed, he'd never seen this before. Who knew if it could be reversed. "But whatever happens I have _nothing_ to worry about."

How can you say that?" Alec knew how precious Magnus' magic was to him, how inextricably linked it was to everything he was.

"Well, I have you of course." He kissed Alec tenderly. Alec bore many titles, Head of the New York Institute, Shadowhunter….Alexander…. and Magnus knew that Alec would protect and love him under all of them.

"I'm gonna make this right Magnus, I'll work day and night," Alec promised, foreheads resting together.

"Don't put that pressure on yourself Alexander…I have all the time in the world…." Magnus drew back, a scared uncertainty in his eye. Did he still?

Alec sensed the unspoken question and pulled Magnus to him, resting lips to his forehead in a kiss, leaving them resting there as they held each other.

Jace cleared his throat in the doorway, hating himself for witnessing an intimacy that wasn't his to see "Shit, Alec I'm sorry to break the mood again but you need to get out here. The warlock in training and the one with the eyebrows are back at it again."

Alec sighed out an apology to Magnus and stood from the bed, "it's ok, go do your job Shadowhunter, I'm not going anywhere." He leaned back on Alec's bed, eyes closed peacefully as he took a deep breath. The scent of Alec was faint, Alec having all but moved in to the loft now but it was there and it comforted him as he slipped into dreaming.


	5. Chapter 5

Stiles rolled his shoulders and threw his glasses carelessly onto the table. Alec and Magnus had long since gone home, Derek was no doubt skulking in a dark corner somewhere and he had read literally every spell book in the place. He tipped his head over the back of the chair, arms resting behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Hmm, If I wasn't pissed at you I'd say thank you, but I am, so I'm not..." he sighed as familiar hands lifted his arms away, easing out the knots in his shoulders with their strength and warmth, and if Stiles had his guess, syphoning some of the pain away with werewolf magic too.

Derek gave a rare smile as he pressed his hands deep into Stiles' muscles, Stiles couldn't see his face, so it was safe to show some emotion for a change.

"You know, giving me a taste of what I can't have is a pretty dick move, oh sour one" he said without seriousness. "Hey I didn't say stop," he grabbed for Derek's forearm as he went to pull away.

Derek let out a soulful sigh as he stepped back, pulling up a chair in front of Stiles. He'd only been joking, but he was right, Derek was on thin ice as it was, he couldn't let himself get attached again. It was hard enough when it all went to hell last time.

"Oh, you're uh... you're" Derek stammered out of surprise, gesturing to Stiles face as he got a glimpse of cat eyes looking back at him.

"Oh yeah right," Stiles said quickly squeezing them shut and looking down, "Magnus said not to over do it with magic right away, the more I use the more addictive it gets so... I couldn't focus on holding them back and research at the same time anyway.. I'll just uh... hold on..."

"No it's ok you don't have to..."

"I _do_ , this is like a private thing for Magnus, the least I can do while we're in this mess is honour that when I'm around other people... ok wait, better?" Stiles asked, opening his eyes slowly and looking to Derek.

"Yeah," he smiled as Stiles' own eyes looked back at him now. He missed them... and not just because of the cat eye situation they currently had. "I guess if anyone can relate to not showing their eyes then I can right... I know that you know how I got mine... Cora told me."

The words were somber and Stiles placed a hand on Derek's arm briefly in comfort. Blue werewolf eyes... the death of an innocent. Derek's sister Cora had told him that tragic tale many years ago but Stiles had never dared bring it up with Derek himself.

They sat in a surprisingly comfortable silence, given recent and past events. Stiles tapped his foot against Derek's leg fondly and gave a small smile, calling a silent truce. They had issues but when it came down to it they would always be there for the other. "So, I know why _I'm_ awake at this ungodly hour, how about you?"

"Got a few things on my mind,"

"You don't say?" Stiles laughed kindly, "Well we can't have you missing out on your beauty rest Derek. The mere mortals of the world would never forgive me if dark circles formed on that pretty face on my watch."

"We're not on _your_ watch Stiles, I'm supposed to take care of you, not the other way around" The sincerity and longing in Derek's voice surprised them both, he didn't _do_ feelings. It was one of the unwritten rules of their previous arrangement. Keep it casual, don't talk about feelings and for god's sake don't think this means anything.

"Derek..." Stiles said leaning forward into Derek's space, "you don't have to take on everyone else's burdens you know. That's too much for one person."

Stiles knew that his words would go unheeded, ever since he'd lost his family Derek had felt the need to protect everyone around him. In _his_ head, making up for the fact that he hadn't done it when it mattered most.

"So, have you found anything?" Derek asked, changing the subject.

"Not yet, as far as the rest of the world is considered, this situation isn't even possible so no-one thought to write a do-over instruction manual."

"We'll figure something out," Derek said, rubbing his hand over Stiles' shoulder again.

Their eyes met, Stiles' now behind his thick frames again, before he turned his gaze back to his book thoughtfully, but not really reading. He couldn't focus with the effort it took to control the glamour.

"So glasses, huh?" Derek asked, for lack of something better to say "That's new."

"Not so much," Stiles answered, tone light.

"So could you uh...did you" Derek flushed, why the hell was he going down this road?

"Yes, I could see perfectly well when we were in bed together Derek," Stiles shook his head, really, after all they had done and Derek was too shy to even say the words now. "I wasn't going to miss the opportunity to take that sight in."

Derek felt that his face must be scarlet by now. God, why had he asked?

"Didn't you have to pass some kind of eye exam for the FBI though?" he asked, genuinely interested.

"Yeah, I told you about this before D," Stiles said distracted as he tried to focus his mind, the old nickname slipping out accidentally.

Stiles had rambled at length in post-coital bliss about any and everything. Derek had always looked on intently but in truth he was too captivated by just _watching_ Stiles to actually take in much of what was said. Then the inevitable domestic panic would set in and Stiles would be swiftly marched out the door.

Stiles gave up trying to look at the book, and his eyes wandered around the room as he spoke. "I only need the glasses for research, I can see the bad guys coming pretty far away, don't worry your wolfy little head."

"You got yourself _shot_ Stiles, I'm allowed to worry," Derek's tone took on a serious note.

"OK, am I literally in the twilight zone right now? Cos I could swear that you not only admitted to caring about me earlier but now you _worry_ about me too... are you possessed Derek... no seriously, that is like the least weird thing that could happen to us... trust me, I know..."

"Stiles!," Derek squirmed, batting away Stiles hand as he checked him over for head injuries. He caught Stiles hands in his own and the air turned thick.

"I always knew you cared you know," Stiles said, not taking his hands from Derek's, the tension building,"but that was our whole problem wasn't it? Caring's not allowed... I'm not judging Derek, you've been screwed over before, you don't want that to happen again and keeping your distance is the best way to do that...I get it."

Derek hated that Stiles understood him so well, and admired it at the same time. He'd cut right to the core of why Derek pushed everyone away and instead of trying to change him, knowing he _couldn't_ , had accepted him for that.

"We never should have had that first beer." Derek said, remembering the first night they had tempted fate in his loft.

"I think it was the tenth where things started getting interesting Derek," Stiles smiled, remembering the way they had both sworn it was a one time thing...even as it happened two more times that very night.

"I'm sorry I threw you out that last time." The apology was long overdue, "and I'll ship your hoodie to you when this is over."

Stiles laughed, "Keep it, it gives me an excuse to stop by one day... platonically of course... I should be the one apologising though.. I mean, as shitty as you were that night, it was technically _my_ fault... I broke the rules."

Stiles cracked his neck and looked away, clear that Derek wasn't going to let him travel any further down this road tonight.

Derek questioned why he'd ever put those stupid rules in place to start with. He should have known he'd get attached anyway. Just look at him, the enquiring eyes, the incredible mind and big heart... how could he not?

Standing silently, with just a light squeeze to Stiles shoulder, Derek left. Stiles' bore his eyes into the book , even though he wasn't reading a word and listened to Derek walk away, shutting him out. Some things never changed.

**X X X**

"I can hear you over-thinking...go to sleep." Magnus whispered.

"What will you do if we can't fix this?" Alec asked after a beat of silence, there was no way he was falling to sleep with that question unspoken. Magnus opened his eyes and pushed up into the pillow, taking in his boyfriend's worried eyes.

"I'll live the best _mundane_ life I can." He smiled,

"Come on Magnus. You can't really be taking this as well as you're letting on."

"I don't know how I'm taking this." Magnus confessed, "My magic is a big part of me, that's undeniable but... it doesn't define me anymore... _we_ do."

Alec felt the weight of that responsibility settle on his chest and shifted uncomfortably.

"Alexander," Magnus soothed noticing the shift, "don't do that... don't take my words to mean that you have to bear this burden alone. We're in this together, no matter what happens tomorrow or the next day... I'm concerned about all of this, of course I am, but when you've lived as long as I have, you learn not to let things like this consume you."

"Are you still...?"

"Immortal?" Magnus finished his sentence for him. "I don't know ... would that change things between us?"

"No of course not... not for me... but...?"

"Would it change things for me?" Magnus asked for him. He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it. "In truth, yes... Because I wouldn't have to wait for the day when you d...I could be happy knowing that I wouldn't have to live any of my life without you."

"But if you _are_ still immortal without your magic, or if we _do_ fix this?" Alec asked. They hadn't ever really broached this topic although they had skirted round it many times.

"Then I will cherish every moment we have together and remember them fondly when the time comes." Magnus didn't like to talk about this. Despite having lost many people in his life it never got any easier.

Alec sighed, resting his head on Magnus' chest. He knew it was selfish but he couldn't help but want Magnus to be mortal because of this and to stay that way. The thought of leaving him behind one day, even in death, was unbearable, but he knew even if they had a choice over their current situation, it wasn't his to make.

Magnus held Alec to him, whispering softly to him as he succumbed to sleep. He knew from experience that this wasn't the last time the topic of his immortal life would be raised, it would be childish to think that they could ignore that forever. He'd never found a solution yet, he'd never really looked in earnest before, but with Alec in his arms he felt a renewed fervour for that task.


	6. Chapter 6

"Looks like you got as much sleep as we did." Derek said from his corner chair as Magnus and Alec trudged in wearily that morning.

"Yeah, that and the subway... Never again." Alec said shaking his head. Magnus felt a rush of uselessness come over him, he couldn't conjure even a simple portal anymore. Alec caught his eye and pulled him into a hug realising the effect of his careless words. "sorry." He whispered to his ear.

"Hey guys... You're here... I got an idea... Well half an idea... Ish...maybe..." Stiles came bounding into the room from the direction of the living quarters, looking and acting more like the teenager Derek had once known than the FBI agent he now was. "What?" He asked as the others collectively groaned at his exuberance.

"Are you for real?" Jace asked for them, leaning against the wall. "what are you _on_ man? You were up all night, you can't be this awake."

"Dude, I spent my formative years being chased round my home town by a pack of werewolves...I learned how to function on minimal sleep and caffeine pills years ago."

"Stiles you didn't?" Derek asked, he'd witnessed the result of a Stiles caffeine crash enough times to know it wasn't good.

"Nah," Stiles said bouncing, "Shadowhunters are _lame_ , they don't even have regular coffee around here man, decaf all night.. Ugh. I'm just wired by my awesome idea... Oh shit, my idea...ok so I got like an hour of sleep in and had this mind bending dream..."

"Ugh, I'm almost certain I don't want to hear this story," Alec groaned,

"Head out of the gutter Lightwood... Ok fine, you're not wrong but I'll skip that part..." He said fixing Derek a look which had him gripping the table a little too hard, "so anyway, a lot of weird shit happened, and it all got like super complicated and that's when it hit me...maybe this doesn't have to be so complicated you know...no?...nothing..." He said to three very tired blank faces. "Just because we can't find an answer in any of the books doesn't mean there _isn't_ one.. It just means we are the first ones to need one..."

"Yeah, I think we're all pretty up to speed on that already so..."

"Dont interrupt Alec... As I was saying, maybe the solution is actually really simple, maybe.. I just _give_ the magic back to Magnus ... No hoodoo, no drama..."

"Just _give_ it back?" Magnus asked, catching Stiles erratic drift...slightly, "well if _you_ could just absorb the magic then I suppose I could to. We'd just need a catalyst... Something to transfer the energy flow."

"Yeah that's the part you're not gonna like..."

"No Stiles..." Derek cautioned, knowing where Stiles' mind was going with this one.

" _Yes_ Derek," Stiles folded his arms mocking Derek's stern stance.

"I am _not_ letting you electrocute yourself... Are you crazy?"

"That is a constant source of debate," Stiles quipped. Derek's glare formed a mini glare of its own, both having no effect on Stiles.

"I agree with Derek," Magnus said, "this is too dangerous, you could be seriously hurt, or worse. There must be another way..."

"It's too risky," Alec agreed, admittedly more concerned for Magnus than Stiles. They didn't even know it was the electric current from the first attack that had facilitated the transfer anyway.

"Yeah well, Derek's not the boss of me. My body, my rules buddy." He said cocking an eyebrow at Derek. _'Yeah, that told him.'_

"You're not doing this, ...No Stiles!...No...please." Derek pleaded more softly, "just please... don't."

The anguish in Derek's voice cut Stiles deep. "Ok fine..." He relented, it was a hairbrained idea and if the others were all against it they'd be watching him like a hawk anyway so it's not like he could actually pull it off.

"Thank you," Derek breathed, his voice raw. The thought of losing Stiles... No...he just couldn't picture it without wanting to gag...he couldn't lose him..it _wasn't_ happening. In that moment he swore to himself that when...if ..they ever sorted out this mess, he was going to sort out his own issues next. He wanted Stiles back in his life.

"Hey," Jace said as he approached the group, sliding his cell phone back into his pocket, "we've got a lead on where Argent is holed up. This could be our chance to finally stop this guy."

"Ok, suit up," Alec stood tall, weariness leaving his body as his Shadowhunter instincts took over.

X X X

Magnus and Stiles waited on the perimeter of the warehouse as Derek and Alec searched the building, connected only via speaker phone. They'd insisted they be taken along but Magnus was a mundane now and Stiles couldn't control his new found power ...they'd be more liability than asset and had firmly been told as much when they had been instructed in no uncertain terms to wait outside.

"Oh shit..." Alec's voice crackled out of the blue from speaker. "Everyone fall back."

"It's a trap," Derek's voice came next, "get _everyone_ out of here." His voice changed purposefully on that word. Magnus and Alec shared a scared look not knowing what was going on.

"Derek...Alec...what the hell...are you ok... Is that water?...what the fuck you guys?" The line went dead and the two liabilities were running to the building before the phone even hit the floor.

They froze in their tracks as they came face to face with each of their worst nightmares. Alec and Derek were trapped behind a glass wall, water to their calves and rising fast, searching for anything they could use to break down the barrier that would spell out their deaths if they didn't.

"Get out of here Stiles, we don't know what else Argent has rigged." Derek warned, concern pouring from his voice.

"Yeah like hell Derek." Stiles scoffed joining the search, pawing at the seal between the glass and the wall for any thing that would break it.

Magnus still stood frozen, utterly helpless as he watched Alec's frantic movements."Alexander..." His voice broke as Alec's eyes met his own, finding an unending fear within them that matched his own. He raced to the door and did what he could to help, none of the men speaking for several moments as they searched desperately.

"This is useless," Stiles finally exclaimed, blurting the words no-one had wanted to hear. "Magnus, it's time to channel your inner Mr. Miyagi and get this magic flowing.. Come one, hit me with some warlock wisdom...fast."

The four of them locked panic-stricken eyes on each other, the unspoken, 'we're so screwed' ringing out loud and clear.

X X X

"Fuck!" Stiles screamed, water now above waist level, cat eyes blaring wildly as he tried to break down the wall for what must be the hundredth time, "I can't do this, it's not working..."

Stiles could spark the magic but it was either too weak to see or it'd knock him to the floor with the intensity of it and flame out instantly. They hadn't been expecting this, he'd had no time to practice any control.

"Magnus, you know what we have to do," he said fixing him a determined look, "There's power lines on the roof."

"Stiles don't you fucking dare?" Derek slammed his fist against the glass.

Stiles ignored him, pleading eyes focused on Magnus who just gave a silent nod. "I'm sorry Derek," Stiles said solemnly, giving him one last look before running straight for the roof.

Magnus turned to the glass and looked Alec in the eye for what he hoped wouldn't be the last time. "I love you Alexander."

"Magnus ... no... don't... come back here... I love you too," Alec called to his retreating figure.

Derek let out an anguished roar, eyes flashing blue as he banged his head against the glass in rage. Alec dipped his head and prayed to the angel that Magnus would come running back around that corner, he just needed to see him one more time.

XXX

"Are you ready?" Stiles asked Magnus, knowing it was pointless, there was no turning back. "Shit here goes"

Stiles grabbed Magnus' arm and threw his other out clutching the power line for a fraction of a second before he was thrown backwards, hitting the floor with a thud.

Magnus felt the rush of energy surge through him knowing it wasn't from the power line alone. He dragged himself up from the floor where he'd landed next to the human, casting the briefest of concerned glances his way. They were running out of time.

"Go," Stiles breathed heavily, knowing by the strange emptiness he felt that it had worked, "I'm fine I'll be right behind you."

Magnus didn't need telling twice and with the flash of a portal he was gone.

X X X

Water lapped at their throats now, this was the end, they took one last breath sharing one final look, wishing each other was someone else, before sinking into the blackness.

The portal split the air with a yellow flash, casting an eerie glow over the water and the bodies sinking deeper within it. Summoning every ounce of power he had, Magnus threw a ball of magic down the hallway, shattering the glass with a force that surprised even him.

"Alexander," he called as he ran to him, cradling his tired body in his arms.

"I'm ok," he spluttered weakly, clinging to Magnus' arm.

"Where Stiles?" Derek gasped, barely holding himself up.

"He was right behind me." Magnus filled with an uneasy guilt. He'd left him behind. Throwing open a portal back to the roof he watched Derek pull himself wearily through it before hearing an anguished cry.

"No...Stiles no... wake up... please"

Magnus helped Alec through the portal and his heart fell at the sight before his eyes. Derek cradled Stiles body in his arms, the usually so talkative man had fallen silent for what might be his last time.

"Stiles." Derek rocked them both straining to hear Stiles breath, siphoning every sliver of pain he could from the man in his arms. Stiles hands were blistered and bleeding, his breaths shallow and barely existent, his heart slowing with each one as the strain took its toll.

"You have to do something." Derek pleaded, "anything please."

Magnus released Alec's hand crouching on the floor beside his fallen comrade. He cradled Stiles head gently and placed a hand over his chest, eyes closed almost as in prayer as a soft orange glow released from his palm. He muttered under his breath and willed with every fibre of his being for Stiles dark lashes to lift from against his now deathly pale cheeks.

Stiles' body lurched upwards with a deep ragged breath taking them all by surprise. He collapsed against Derek's shoulder, chest heaving with every lungful of air he took.

Magnus stepped away, finding comfort in Alec's arms as he watched on.

"Ugh Derek ... I love you big guy, ... but literally _everything_ hurts right now ... wanna loosen that grip a little." Stiles finally spoke at last, effecting a casual tone but feeling anything but.

Those words did something strange to Derek's insides and he mumbled "not really" into' Stiles hair as he relaxed his hold but didn't let go. Black veins travelling up his arms as he absorbed Stiles pain once more.

Hey, it's ok." Stiles breathed softly into Derek's neck letting down the facade. He could feel the pain leaving his body and it all began too feel too much, too intimate. He had to break free.

"So all good on the magic front Magn...Yeah ok, we'll talk later," Stiles changed tack as he saw Magnus clinging to Alec like his life depended on it. ' _Huh_ ' he thought as he looked between them and the way Derek was clinging to him now and rested his head back onto Derek's shoulder and held tight. Intimacy be damned, they needed this.


	7. Chapter 7

"I vote we _never_ do that again..." Stiles groaned as he lay his head on the OPS table, eyes slipping shut in exhaustion almost instantly.

"No...let him rest," Derek said as Alec went to shake his shoulder. "I'm gonna go freshen up." He smiled fondly as he took in Stiles sleeping form, graceless as ever as he sprawled across the desk.

"Come with me." Magnus whispered, taking Alec's hand lightly and pulling him away from the crowd. They hadn't been alone since the near death experience.

"Are you alr..." Alec didn't get the words out as Magnus pushed him up against his office wall and kissed him fiercely. "Hmm" he moaned into it ' _wow_ '

"You're definitely ok." Alec appraised breathlessly as they pulled apart, chests heaving.

"I am now you are... I have never been more scared in my life Alexander,"

"I'm here, you're back... Everything is fine." Alec soothed as he stroked Magnus' hair. "But I _am_ soaking wet so," he said pushing Magnus back slightly after a long embrace.

Magnus clicked his fingers and smiled, "I can help with that." A warm glow covered Alec's whole body, he rolled his shoulders and relaxed into Magnus, forehead dipped onto his shoulder as Magnus gently gripped the back of his neck, fingers buried in his hair. He tipped Alec's face back up and closed the distance in a deep kiss, the heat grew and not due to magic, as Alec backed into the wall again, Magnus body pressed firmly against his own.

"Hmmm" they breathed together, hands caressing every inch of the other. "We should um...go... We should go...back out there..." Alec gestured to the door half heartedly, each broken sentence punctuated by Magnus' kisses to his neck.

Magnus looked at him, eyebrow raised, a satisfied smirk on his face as he acquiesced to Alec's sensible nature. Alec held both hands out behind him as he headed for the door and Magnus took them both gladly following him out of the room.

X X X

Derek threw his wet clothes into the bathroom and leant against the door, head bowed. His heart was still racing, the sounds of Stiles' heartbeat slowing would haunt him forever.

'"Idiot" he chastised Stiles even though he couldn't hear him. What the hell had he been thinking, he could have been killed.

He ran a hand through his wet hair, shaking the water away gently as he stepped into the bedroom to grab some dry clothes. His eyes catching on a small white envelope on the pillow. " _Derek_ " he read in Stiles' haphazard scrawl.

A sinking feeling set in as he realised what this was. Stiles hadn't been in the living quarters of the Institute since he'd briefed them on his ridiculous plan ... He must have written this thinking they would actually let him go through with it... That there was a strong chance he wouldn't make it. What would possess him to go with something so stupid. Magnus could live without his magic, Derek _couldn't_ live without Stiles.

Derek crunched the paper in his hand angrily at the thought of it. He knew he shouldn't do it as he slid his finger beneath the seal... But he did it anyway.

_Hey Sourwolf ...No, let me do this properly,_

_Hey Derek_

_I was gonna start this with the old "if you're reading this I'm dead" line but that was a little too cliche even for me and you're not an idiot, you know what reading this means._

_You're probably thinking of all the ways you want to wring my neck right now for coming up with such a dumb ass idea...but I had to give it a go right... I mean there was a 50/50 shot I'd still be here... ok maybe 60/40... anyway, if I ever see you on the other side let me know how it turned out... but seriously if Magnus isn't rocking the cat eyes again right now I am gonna be_ _**pissed** _ _._

_Look, I just wanted to say that I get it, why we were never a "real thing", why we couldn't be more than what we were. I know I was an asshole about it to your face, that was my wounded feelings doing the talking there, but just know that I_ _**do** _ _get it. You've been screwed over too many times to invest yourself into something new… especially when it's just me… so no hard feelings I guess._

_My dad's probably gonna lose it for a little bit when he finds out that I'm not coming home so it'd be great if you could look in on him for me… or not, I mean, you don't have to it'd just be nice to know he's not alone. Wait, can I know that if I'm dead…. anyway… I'm rambling now, leave it to me to go all "Stiles'" even in writing right…?_

_I guess the last thing to say is … and I know it's shitty of me to finally say it now, so sorry for that, is that... I love you Derek._

_I kinda think you already knew that but I couldn't leave without having told you at least once, just in case. You were loved Derek, you still are even though it's from a distance now and you deserve to know that. I hope knowing this doesn't cause you any pain, I just needed you to know that despite everything you tell yourself that you_ _**can** _ _be loved, so make sure you look for it again... please._

_So well, that's it really,_

_Peace out_

_Stiles_

Tears filled Derek's vision, dropping onto the paper.

The little shit, what the hell was he playing at, caring all over the place like that, leaving it in a letter like this so he couldn't even yell at him for it afterwards. What did he mean, that he couldn't invest in them because it was _just_ him, didn't he know that he was everything... and peace out... what seriously... was he actually a child...God if he didn't love him so much he'd throttle the little bastard for that stunt.

 _'Yeah, that's right big guy,'_ his head told him in Stiles lilting voice, _'You totally_ _ **love**_ _me... you said it dude, no take backs.'_

"Holy hell," Derek sighed out Stiles' catchphrase, he was screwed now.

**X X X**

"Hey, where's Derek." Stiles asked as he opened his eyes groggily. He'd only been out about 10 minutes. Alec and Magnus were goofing around in the corner, Magnus taking the opportunity to test out his magic by sending whisps of electric blue down the back of Alec's neck. The look on Alec's face when it danced across his skin signalled loud and clear _, 'I need to get out of here and get a room_... _right now'_

"He went to go and get some dry clothes," Alec explained, brushing off Magnus' magic affectionately. "Magnus helped me out," he added as Stiles looked him up and down taking in the fact that his clothes were dry but he hadn't changed.

"Yeah I bet he did," Stiles wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, illiciting a small blush that said he wasn't entirely wrong.

"Shut up...oh there's Derek now..." Alec changed the subject as he saw the werewolf glowering in the doorway.

"What the hell is _this_ Stilinski!" Derek marched towards him across the length of the room.

' _Stilinski ... shit. Don't get_ _ **that**_ _very often'_ Stiles thought as he turned around. He ended up face to face with a raging Derek who was holding his letter between his thumb and forefinger like it bite him or something.. his _open_ letter. ' _Double shit.'_

"Never seen it in my life." Stiles turned his back swiftly but was turned back round by a firm hand on his shoulder.

"You signed it dumb ass..."

"What? No... I mean Stiles is a pretty common name right, could have been _anyone_... hey, I bet this guy right here is called Stiles too... mystery solved." Stiles sunk into the floor as he pointed randomly at any Shadowhunter that crossed his path.

"Well, this is awkward.." he finally said. Derek wasn't going to let this go. " and this is _your_ fault you know, given that I'm not _actually_ dead, you shouldn't have opened that... I mean rude!"

"Did you mean it?" Derek asked voice thick with something Stiles rarely heard.

"Yeah, I mean reading someone's lasts words while they're stilll alive is pretty bad form man," he deflected obtusely. Were they really going to do this... now... here...what the hell even was their life.

"You know that's not what I meant." Derek's voice dropped to a more intimate level and the crowd of onlookers they'd attracted had the decency to look away.

"Of course I meant it Derek, I'm a pain in the ass but I'm not going to use my final act in life to punk you."

"Good," was all Derek said before pulling Stiles in a crushing kiss, "because I love you too"

"Ok seriously now... are you _actually_ possessed?" Stiles breathed raggedly as Derek let him go.

"God damn it Stiles," Derek said tensely but the smile on his face negated his words.

"So... just so you know I'm not electrocuting myself every time I want to get some emotion out of you sourwolf so we better start working on this whole communication thing." Stiles teased.

"Stiles I swear if you don't kiss me right now I'm gonna...," Derek growled.

"Save the dirty talk for the bedroom Derek _please_... can't take you anywhere." Stiles smiled before mashing their lips together again.

"Ugh gross." Alec whined in mock disgust as he heard that exchange. He wrapped his arms around Magnus' waist and placed a kiss to his neck, "I mean really, who does that? Big public displays of affection .. I would _never_ make that kind of statement"

Magnus leaned into the warmth and laughed remembering one very fine statement they had made together. With a wave of his arms a portal opened up effortlessly, it was good to be back. "Let's go home


	8. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set a year or so after the fic. Magnus and Alec go to Beacon Hills.

 Magnus and Alec stepped out of the portal on the border of Beacon Hills and looked around for their escort. Stiles should be there by now.

“He’s late.” Alec observed,

“Yes thank you, telling the time is one of the many skills I’ve picked up over the last 300 years.” Magnus replied unusually terse.

“Wait I hear something…” Alec ignored the sarcasm, he knew Magnus’ snarky repertoire was making something deeper and decided to let it go.

“No Stiles, I told you I am not fooling around in the woods with you no matter how many times you ask.” Alec could just make out Derek exiting the trees.

“Fine, well then you’re not getting any in the kitchen anymore either.” Stiles pouted.

“We have company Stiles, can you not…”

“Magnus! Alec!” Stiles yelled happily as he pulled them both into a exaggerated hug, “Team Malec in Beacon Hills at last. This is gonna be awesome!!”

“Hey Stiles,” Alec said sounding particularly drained.

“Mr. Stilinski.” Magnus greeted, with none of their casual banter.

Stiles and Derek shared a look, “Ok what’s the deal, you two have been here a full minute and haven’t tried suck each other’s face at all yet…. my Malec sense is tingling you guys… what’s going on.”

“I’ve asked you not to call us that…. repeatedly.” Alec disapproved.

“Everything is fine… shall we get to work.” Magnus deflected.

“Cursed…. Derek, this place is cursed .. I told you… didn’t I tell you? If It can screw with the New York power couple over here what chance do we stand… I’m so not moving back here .. no way! I don’t care how much you beg me…”

“I asked you literally once Stiles, no begging involved.” Derek said, rolling his eyes in playful exasperation. He loved the guy but god was he hard work!

“Maybe not in that conversation but that one time…”

“Stiles!” Derek warned as his tone turned lewd. How many times had they had to have the ‘what happens in the bedroom stays in the bedroom’ conversation.

“Stiles what are you doing?” Alec groaned as Stiles promptly sat himself on the floor cross legged.

“I’m staging an intervention. Whatever this nonsense is we resolve it now, the new demon is spectacularly inept anyway so we’ve got time to mingle…. now tell Uncle Stiles what’s wrong.”

“Don’t call yourself that, its creepy.” Derek said with a face as he rested against a tree. There was no point trying to talk Stiles out of this, they were here until the others decided to talk.

“This is ridiculous can we just go,” Alec said casting a “will you back me up” look at Magnus, who just raised a quizzical eyebrow.  
  
“Oh Jesus fine,” Alec sighed, before rushing out “I asked him to marry me.”

“Oh my god! That’s awesome! Congrats … this is so cool…. no wait….” Stiles calmed down. “Then what’s with the pissy faces!”

“He said no,” Alec grumbled,

“Is he a dumbass?” Stiles directed the question at Magnus, “ no seriously enquiring minds wanna know… for science.”

“I hardly think we need to discuss our relationship ….decisions with you.” Magnus stalled not wanting to say ‘problems’.

“You kinda do if they’re stupid.” Stiles said under his breath.

“Leave them alone Stiles’” Derek said kindly, dragging him backwards by his collar.

“Oh this is not over.” He called even as he was being dragged away. Alec and Magnus shared mutual looks of pain at that threat and trudged behind them.

X X X

“Stop staring at the back of my head Stiles, you’re not gonna get any info out of me.” Magnus sighed.

“You wanna bet… I am in the FBI you know… I’m gonna work my voodoo and you’ll be spilling the beans before you even know it.”

“Really? … I actually know voodoo so maybe pick on someone your own size.” Magnus warned.

“Ok but seriously.” Stiles added pulling up a chair, wiping demon ash of his hoodie. “Why did you say no?”

“It’s complicated.”

“Dude I’m dating a werewolf, I speak four dialects of complicated… hit me.”

“I love him… more than life itself actually.” Magnus explained.

“Right…. yeah ok I don’t get it.” Stiles marvelled at the walking contradiction that was Magnus Bane.

“Everyone I love leaves me behind…. marriage… marriage is just one more thing to lose when he’s gone… I don’t know if I can face that.”

“I get that… but how will you ever know if you don’t try?” Stiles asked leaving Magnus alone to ponder the answer.

X X X

“What? No sage words of wisdom from the peanut gallery?” Alec asked Derek as they both watched Stiles and Magnus talking from a distance.

“Ive been reliably informed that I’m more of the strong silent type.” Derek smiled kindly. “It’s not my place to interfere and Stiles will do that enough for the both of us anyway.”

“True… so moving in together… big step huh?” Alec asked remembering a snippet of conversation he’d heard earlier.

“Yeah that’s the plan, just trying to figure out where…”

“Not here.” Alec said,

“You don’t even know the options.”

“I don’t need to know the options to know that this is not the place you want to start your life together… it’s full of too many bad memories for the both of you… it’s your choice but think long and hard before you make it.”

“Is that what you did… before asking him.” Derek asked genuinely interested.

“Yeah.. actually maybe don’t take my advice after all.” He joked sadly. He looked over at Magnus to see that he was looking back at him. “I’m gonna….” he said gesturing towards him.

Derek watched him walk away with a smile on his face, if he knew anyone that could work things out it was Magnus and Alec, they belonged together.

“Uh Stiles you reek?” He said as he felt arms wrap around his shoulders from behind.

“You say the sweetest things… I could positively swoon it’s so romantic…. I’ll take a thousand showers when I get home ok… I didn’t ask the demon to spew his magical mojo all over me…. ok that sounded dirty.”

Derek grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into his lap, “everything you say sounds dirty.”

“It’s a talent.” Stiles beamed as he leaned up to kiss him. “And you love it.”

X X X

“Can we talk?” Magnus asked as Alec approached.

“Pretty sure that’s my line.” Alec smirked as he sat down next to him. “Sure”.

“I love you Alexander … I know you know that.” He said as Alec smiled. “but I will tell you every day anyway… I do want to spend the rest of our lives together, please know that.. but …”

“The rest of your life is a lot longer than mine… I understand Magnus… really I do, it’s ok. I won’t love you any less if we don’t get married. I asked because it felt right but if it doesn’t feel right for both of us then it’s not something we should do… as someone who was almost married once before I have extensive knowledge of this.” He smiled, a playful edge to his tone.

“So we’re ok?” Magnus asked, marvelling at how lucky he was to have someone who accepted him so whole heartedly.

“We’re ok.” Alec agreed taking his hand.

“I’m not saying never,” Magnus added, “I’d give up immortality for you, you know that.” They’d had this discussion one long rainy night and agreed that if it was what Magnus truly wanted they would pursue it. “When we can truly live out our forever’s together, ask me again.”

Alec’s smile was almost bright enough to light up the night sky as he leaned in for a kiss. Holding Magnus tight he couldn’t help but let out a small laugh as the sounds of “yes, Team Malec back in action… suck it Beacon Hills curse, nothing can bring these two down.” echoed toward them.

“We don’t have to invite him.” Alec teased.

“Would you really break his heart like that?” Magnus smiled.

Alec pulled Magnus back to him and whispered into a kiss. “The only heart I care about is yours.”


End file.
